The Interview
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Joy has an interview to go to. Its not what she expected...


**The Interview**

Joy was going for a photo shoot that she found in a newspaper. It was a nude shoot and she was excited. She knew she was sexy with nice big firm tits and an ass men stared at constantly. She loved to be naked and this was a perfect job for her if she could get it. She wore a tight tank top and no bra and a very short skirt with sexy bikini panties. She was right on time and the secretary let her in the private office. The man behind the desk was older but very handsome. She figured he saw many naked women in his job. She really wanted to impress him and get the job.

"My name's Fabian. Now I want you to turn slowly so I can see all of you. Lift your skirt and show your ass." As Joy turned around when she got her back to him she lifted her skirt and showed off her big sexy ass.

"Very good. You seem to have what men pay to see. Now strip naked for me." Fabian said. Joy removed all her clothes with no shame.

"Walk to the door and back. Let me see your body as you move." Fabian requested. She walked slowly to the door then turned and walked back.

Fabian then stood and took her to a flat sofa. "I am going to pose you in several sexy poses. I need to see if you are shy or embarrass easy. You will be naked and spread for all the pictures." First Fabian pulled her shoulders back pushing her tits out and looked her over. She did not mind. Then Fabian spread her legs and bent her knee to show off her pussy. Fabian leaned her back on her elbows and spread her legs wide. Fabian rubbed her nipples between two fingers to get them hard. Fabian spread her pussy lips and looked at her clit and cunt.

"I need that pussy wet for pictures. It is a better shot with a wet cunt." Fabian then pushed a finger in her hole and fucked her as his fingers on his other hand rubbed her clit. Fabian finger fucked her till his fingers were wet and Fabian felt her cum and then Fabian rubbed the cum all over her pussy to make it shine.

"That's good. I like cum better than spraying the cunt with water. It is shiny and does not dry as fast. I love to capture the look on the face of a naked woman as she cums. Now rub your tits then let a hand move down to your pussy and spread your lips apart and finger yourself for me." Joy did as Fabian told her and was getting quite turned on letting Fabian watch her finger her own cunt.

Fabian then stood her up and bent her over with her hands on the seat and spread her legs and looked over her ass. Fabian rubbed his hands over her ass cheeks then spread them and ran a finger over her asshole. Fabian quickly shoved two fingers in her cunt fucking her and making her cum and then ran the cum over her spread ass. Fabian pushed a finger in her ass and fucked her as Fabian watched her cum again.

"You are so beautiful and have the perfect body for nudes. I would love to take some pictures with you having sex. Would you fuck in front of the camera?" Fabian asked.

"I would be happ to!" Joy told him. Fabian then turned and brought a camera out on a tripod and set it up. Fabian went behind his desk and stripped naked. When Fabian walked to Joy she was shocked at the size of his cock. Fabian was huge. Long and thick.

Fabian smiled and said "Don't look shocked. I started out making porn movies and then opened my own magazine and video store. Men love a sexy naked girl and they love to see her get fucked in many ways by a huge cock. I do not appear in the movies any more but I do pose with the girl I am wanting to use as my star in the next magazine and video. Now I am going to start with some heavy tongue kissing and then I will kiss to your tits and then to your pussy. I want your to be stroking my cock and getting me hard and horny."

Fabian began kissing Joy shoving a tongue in her mouth and sucking on her tongue as his hands fondled her nipples and rubbed her tits. She stroked the big cock and was truly shocked at the size. Fabian was a great kisser and she soon found out Fabian knew how to make her tits come alive as Fabian kissed and sucked on them. His fingers found her cunt as she stroked his cock and ran a finger over the slit in the tip and she felt the cum emerge out of it. She soon had him rock hard. She squeezed him tighter and kept stroking and running a finger over the slit in the cock. He had a nipple deep in his mouth and sucking it hard as Fabian inserted two fingers in her cunt and fucked her hard. She grabbed his big hard balls and played with them then went back to his cock. Fabian kissed down to her pussy and she spread her legs for him. He licked every inch of her wet pussy and then he sucked on her clit then ran his tongue over her clit flicking it and making her cum. Fabian gave her pussy the best workout she had ever had. Fabian ate and sucked and then Fabian shoved his tongue in her cunt and fucked her with every inch of it. Joy came harder and harder and could not stop. His face was covered with her cum. Fabian pulled his tongue out and flicked her clit then dove back into her wet fuck hole. Fabian fucked her cunt and licked her cunt as Joy moaned and came again and again for him. Then she felt his finger in her ass and as Fabian ate and fucked her cunt Fabian began to fuck her ass with no mercy.

Joy had never been kept so fired up for so long before. This man knew how to turn a woman on and Fabian used her body in every way. Then Fabian came up and kissed her letting her taste her cum on his tongue as Fabian spread her legs and began to shove the monster in to her hole. Fabian was huge and knew to go slow and easy in order not to hurt her. It took some time but Fabian got the head of his cock in her and then was able to push more in her. Fabian filled her cunt completely with his big hard cock then Fabian began to fuck her. Joy had never been fucked so deep and hard before. She accepted the huge cock and let him fuck her deeper and deeper. As Fabian fucked her his mouth kissed her neck and his hands squeezed her tits hard. She surrendered her body to him allowing him any thing Fabian wanted with it. His fingers pinched and rolled her nipples and then Fabian would grip her huge tits hard. Once Fabian gave them a light slap then rubbed them hard. Fabian lost control as Fabian felt how good her body gave in to him and she had the body a man just wanted to fuck and suck over and over. Fabian loved her big thick ass and her tight cunt and those big full tits. She was going to be his next super star in porn. She would be so popular with her young innocent looks and a body that would make a man cum just looking at it. Fabian knew many men would jack off when they saw her in the magazine or the very adult movie.

Fabian held off as long as he could but then had to fill her with cum. Fabian left his cock in her and began to tongue her mouth again. Then Fabian pulled his cock out and got behind her and spread her legs and pulled her knees up to her chest and let the camera see her cum filled cunt. Fabian cupped her heavy tits and rolled his fingers around her nipples.

"I want you. I am going to make you the biggest star in the adult industry. You are so beautiful with a child face and a body that is built for sex. You and I are going to be the sensation of the porn world. I am going to make all your movies with you. Now I need to fuck you again. Get on your hands and knees and feel my tongue in your sexy ass before I shove my cock in that wet cunt and fuck you doggie style. I am going to fuck you and let you suck my monster cock then fuck you again. I can not get enough of you." Fabian said.

Fabian fucked Joy all afternoon and a week later she moved into his beautiful home to live with him. They were the top of the porn world. Men craved her boy and loved seeing the huge cock fuck her over and over.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my new story! And Sorry I didn't post this yesterday! My mom wanted to bowl and she made me go, and I kinda forgot to post this when I came home... Since I forgot I'll start taking more requests! So send them in! See you guys later! Bye!**


End file.
